


let's roll the dice

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Like Lovers Do [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Trevor and Franklin kinda show up, but aren't really mentioned, so I'm keeping them out of the character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: Playing like lovers do.





	let's roll the dice

The same high end bar, different faces. The group that saw piano notes in the smoke were still there, however. A permanent fixture. She was drinking a martini this time, black eyes glazing over. She wasn’t interested in gaining a new lover, not in the spot where she found her previous. She had since accepted that there might have been a budding interest in her old sweet. But, time passes on, and the time to move forward has come.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up suddenly, her skin warming. She turns her head, and black finds blue. No…

She’d known it was worrying when her usual hadn’t reported back. There stood her sweet, flanked on either side with men she’d never seen before. How had he survived? Did he recognize her? He couldn’t, she was wearing silver. When they’d met, she’d been wearing red. Her stomach sank as he strode forward, and she knew that he remembered. Remembered, and knew.

She stands, gathering her things, and heads for the door on the far side of the bar. She knew this place like the back of her hand, and knows that the back entrance would be open to her if the front was compromised. The jealous widows of ex-lovers always came looking for her. This was a first, an ex-lover coming for her. It was a lose-lose situation, but she was determined to not lose quite so much.

A rough hand on her wrist, just above her silver bangle. She freezes, but does not turn. A rough voice, like the whiskey he drinks, sounds in her ear, but she cannot hear the words. Would not. He knew it was her, he wanted answers, but didn’t he already know? What else are lovers supposed to do?

She turns, heart beating fast. She’s expecting hurt and confusion, perhaps a bit of despair. Instead, she finds anger. There’s confusion, yes, but the anger catches her. She finds herself answering, again and again. All the while, her brain screams at her to stop. She can’t stop, not for him.

The release of her wrist is accompanied by a hand on her neck, pulling her into him. She wanted to say their lips crashed together, but that would be a falsehood. There was no force, just reunion. She knew then that this was how their song would always end. A kiss that cuts deeper than a knife, leaving her spellbound even as he walks away.

Simply ending like lovers do.

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends this little series! Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
